People Never Change
by miss.karin
Summary: Once bitten, twice shy. But people never change. /cont. of Picture This, for Anthraxy; Merry Christmas!\
1. Consequences

**a/n; **Hey, guys! Yeah, I know, it's been a while. And I really need to update Blood Red Roses - I'm working on it, promise. I want to make that fic exceptionally good with lengthy chapters.

Anyways, this story is a continuation of Anthraxy's '_Picture This_'.

You'd definately have to read it before you read this if you want it to make sense. It's a fantastic fic, I assure you. Cx

**disclaimer; **Please. If I owned it, DeidaraMadaraZetsuPein orgies would be canon. xD

But, for the sake of copyright;

Roses are red, violets are blue.

I don't own, so you don't sue.

--x

Deidara was so shamed, he could barely bring his gorgeous sky blue eyex to meet anyone elses. From the corner of his eye, he could see a majority of the Akatsuki group staring on in shock. Konan used her amazing feminine abilities and started shooing everybody off to class, shooting one last worried glance at the pair left behind as she turned the corner.

With everyone gone and the bell ringing, the blonde finally brought his gaze up to Madara, who was staring silently at the space that was once occupied by Pein. Deidara'd never meant to tear the Uchiha and Zetsu apart like this; he'd acted upon his feelings rather than using his brains to tell him right from wrong. His small crush on Madara was never supposed to develop into anything more than just that, but the Uchiha had an uncanny ability to tell where he was wanted and pry his way into hearts.

"I'm sorry-"

Snapping his head up, Madara interrupted the blonde. "No. We knew the consequences when we started this."

Deidara remained silent, his one visible cerulean eye staring straight into Madara's one visible crimson eye, both testing the other. Seeing that neither of them were faking the words, they both relaxed. A small silence flitted between them, not nearly as tense or awkward as either would have suspected.

Madara reached out and lightly jerked Deidara's ponytail, entangling his fingers in the soft and sleek blonde tresses. "Would you like to come over tonight?"

Dei pondered the words for a few moments, before nodding. "Yeah. Alright."

--x

Later that night, the two were seated on Madara's couch. The tv was off and the only sound was the icemaker softly humming in the kitchen freezer and the heater kicking to life and blasting warm air into the room. It was quiet - but peaceful.

Deidara was sitting straight up, but his head was angled towards his lap, his hair falling like a sleek sheet to follow his head movements.

Madara was stretched out the length of the couch, his head resting in Deidara's lap. He was on his side, nuzzling his face against the soft fabric of Deidara's shirt. The blonde ran one hand through the Uchiha's thick, shaggy obsidian hair repeatedly, enjoying the feel of it. His other hand was gently resting at the top of Madara's head. It was quiet for a long while, before Deidara spoke up.

"Are you sleeping?"

It was a reasonable suggestion, considering the man in his lap hadn't moved for a while.

Yet, it was a wrong assumption as the forementioned male reached up and gently tugged Deidara's ponytail again. "Nope." He tilted his head so it was looking up, pushing himself up on one elbow. He tugged Deidara closer to him, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. "Why, was it getting uncomfortable?"

Deidara shook his head, responding with a quiet, "No."  
He reached back and disentangled the Uchiha's pale hand from his hair, intertwining their fingers instead.

Madara gently brushed his thumb over the back of Deidara's hand, the smooth surface a little different from most of his own, scarred skin. He leant in for another gentle kiss. Then another, and another. The kisses kept getting more agressive and more dominating, and all Deidara did was lean back and slip a hand up the side of Madara's shirt, running his fingers over the physical scars that ran all across the moon pale skin.

Madara took that as an invitation, pushing Deidara all the way down onto his back, slipping the blondes shirt off, gently massaging the lightly toned torso. He felt the moan from his partner rather than heard it, a small exhale of air against his lips. He used the opportunity to manuever his tongue into Deidara's mouth, meeting no resistance as he explored the now familiar territory.

The blonde jerked Madara's shirt off with some difficulty, unwilling to break their contact to get the shirt over his head.

The Uchiha started attacking Deidara's neck with his addicting lips and tantalizing nips, drawing more moans and groans the harder he worked for them. As the sounds grew heavier and Deidaras groping more careless, the nips deepened into bites, the tender skin on the blondes neck already blossoming with bruises....

--x

When Deidara awoke, he was curled up next to Madara, a typical couch afghan blanket draped over the two of them. He reached out and brushed some of Madara's hair out of his face, fingertips lightly brushing the Uchiha's cheek. He wasn't sure where things were going to go after this, he'd just have to sit through the ride.

--x

**a/n;** Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I would've added more to the sensual scene but, I was lazy. And tired. And I fail at them. xx

Plus, I wanted to get this up soon. xD So. You get to witness my failure. Be sure to review and tell me how much I fail - it's always good to know.


	2. Camera

**a/n.** Wow, so, people say this isn't complete crap. I'm amazed. cx

Well, since this is a Christmas gift, it is good to know it's decent. xD

**disclaimer.** Roses are red, violets are blue.

I don't own, so you don't sue.

--x

"Hm, looks like I owe you a new camera doesn't it?"

Zetsu couldn't help but chuckle at these words, but that wasn't enough to stop the tears from flowing. In fact, it only made him cry harder, sobbing heavily against Pein's chest as the ginger held him, staring at the remains of the camera on the ground, cracked and somewhat broken from the rock. Peins hands curled into fists around the poor two-toned man, genuinely upset that Madara would do such a thing. He couldn't say he couldn't believe that the Uchiha had done it - he'd known the Uchiha was do it.

Eventually, Zetsu's sobs disentegrated into hiccups and then deep breaths and then, finally, normal breathing. Only then did Pein release him, sliding his hand under Zetsu's chin and tilting it up so their eyes met. Zetsu bit down on his lip, attempting to avert his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd been so... naive. So stupid. So... _played_.

Pein leaned forward and gave the boy a gentle kiss, standing up and offering him a hand that Zetsu readily took, standing up on his own wobbly legs.

"Your coming over." The gingers words were quiet and gentle, but definately a statement more than a request. Zetsu could only nod as they went to the nearest bus stop.

--x

At Peins apartment, Zetsu could only lay in the couch, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Pein to return. He'd gone off to get something and told Zetsu to wait like a good boy. Well, he hadn't said good boy, knowing what pain that would bring to the man, but the thought flitted across the two-toned mans mind and made him wince, eyes refilling with tears. Why did Madara continue to haunt his thoughts!?

After everything that traitor had done, Zetsu should want nothing more than to block the man from his thoughts, but his mind kept drifting to the Uchiha no matter how much he begged it not to.  
His mind kept drifting over the obsidian haired mans confident smile, cocky smirk, the way he kissed, they way his hands moved over all of Zetsu's sensitive skin...  
Golden eyes winced and a shiver ran up his spine, forcing the memories to stop. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't.

However, just as he jumped up to do something that would've probably been reckless and borderline suicide, the owner of the apartment slid into the apartment, offering a wrapped box to Zetsu, who only blinked at it.

They stood there quietly for a few moments. Pein finally stepped closer, setting the box into the other mans arms, waiting.

The wrapped box made it all too obvious that it was a present and, with a sigh, Zetsu finally pulled the paper off the box to discover it was a camera. It wasn't quite as nice as his previous one, which Madara - there he was, invading his thoughts again! - had gotten him, but it was the thought that counted. A smile tugged at his lips and he embraced Pein rather suddenly, snuggling against the mans warm sweater.

Pein blinked but smiled in relief at Zetsu's acceptance of the camera, and slid his arms around the mans waist. "I'm glad you like it." He coo'd quietly, waiting for Zetsu to let go of him before he did the same.

Zetsu knew he still harboured feelings for Madara. Pein knew it. It wasn't going to go away over night. It wasn't going to go away anytime soon, actually. But, maybe out of Zetsu's desperation to want to forget and Pein's desperation to want to help Zetsu forget, they lost themselves in each other.  
And it was - surprisingly - Zetsu who started it, leaning towards Pein with obvious sexual intent.

Who was Pein to deny him what he so desperately wanted when he promised to help?  
He kissed Zetsu back fervently, backing him up to the couch. The camera was cast aside, albeit carefully so they wouldn't have to replace it again.

It wasn't long before clothes were being discarded and bruises were blossoming along the white side of Zetsu's neck, a few pricks adorning the mans skin from the many piercings that adorned Peins body, Zetsu's own straying a little too close to the sarp metal....

--x

As the morning came, Zetu noticed that Pein must have relocated the both of them to his bedroom, the covers soft, the pillows plush, and Pein's deliciously warm body heat soaking through Zetsu's own skin at their close contact. The piercing filled man had managed to arrange their bodies in a way that Zetsu felt no discomfort from the forboding metal, not that anything last night had particularly bothered him.

Madara's face fleeted briefly across his memory and his golden eyes shut out of sheer pain in the memories. He wondered if they would ever be just that - only memories. Only time would tell.

--x

**a/n.** HUR FAILURE. COMPLETE FUCKING FAILURE.

x_X

I'm sorry it wasn't longer. About the time it was getting to the sensual stuff something really depressed me and I didn't have the livelihood in me to make it sweet and sensual and all that jazz. I fail at ever existing, me thinks.


	3. People Never Change

**a/n.** THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO SUCK AS MUCH AS THE PREVIOUS TWO.

I promise. c:

**disclaimer.** Roses are red, violets are blue.

I don't own, so you don't sue.

--x

Konan was - frankly - terrified.  
She was hosting the graduation party that May, almost all of the Akatsuki being able to walk across the stage earlier that day and earn their diplomas. All except for Hidan - who had officially dropped out, placing his allegiences with Kakuzu - and Deidara who had one class to make up that summer before he would have all of his credits. Nevertheless, all of the Akatsuki was at the party.  
Konan was terrified because, somehow, getting Madara, Deidara, Pein and Zetsu all in one room together - especially with a drunk Hidan who would definately throw some off-color comments in there - ... did not seem like a good idea. She watched tentatively from the chip bowl, her anxiety causing her to munch on them unconciously.

Madara was tossing back drinks like nobodies business, ignoring Deidara to the best of his abilities. Deidara eventually gave up and made his way to Sasori - who leaned in way too close for friendship and whispered something in Deidara's ear that made the blonde flush, then the two of them disappeared. Madara would normally be enraged that he had been played. While he played people all the time, it was not a two-way street. But, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was simply relieved Deidara had shut up....

Zetsu was seated on Peins lap, his head nestled into the crook of the gingers neck. He was rather tired, having been unable to get to sleep last night. Today had been the last day of high school. This was it. And last night his mind had been plagued with Madara, which wasn't unusual ever since they'd split. He didn't get it - Madara had cheated on _HIM_. How was it possible for him to want the man back so much? The feeling clearly wasn't mutual since Madara had never approached him about what had happened. He felt Pein grab his hand and the two-toned man curled up closer to the ginger, his eyes squeezed shut. Now was NOT the time to cry.

"Are you okay?" Pein whispered quietly, tilting his head down to kiss the top of Zetsu's head.  
Ignoring his feelings, Zetsu nodded but otherwise did nothing.

"KONAN." Madara eventually called the woman over, cross and sick of looking at Pein and Zetsu cuddling. They clearly had no shame. The lithe blue haired woman made her way over, looking tense.

"Yes?" She questioned, chewing on a corner of her lower lip.

"What kind of SHIT alcohol did you buy? How are you supposed to get fucked on this cheap bull!?" He glared down at the woman who seemed completely unphased by his irrational anger.

With a sigh, Konan grabbed the bottle Madara was waving around, trying to prevent him from hurting someone. "Here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Zetsu had to choose that moment to look over - and he felt his stomach drop. NOW Madara was playing around the other side of the line too? "I'm sorry." He jumped up, pulling his jacket sleeves over his knuckles, wrapping his fingers around them. "I need some air." Not giving the ginger a chance to respond, he lost himself amongst the rest of Akatsuki and hurried outside, making his way to the side of the unfenced house and leaning against the wall, listening to the birds chirp and the slight breeze rattle the trees. He pressed his hands against his face, letting the sleeves absorb the tears that began to flow freely.

Madara glared down at the back of Konan's head, wondering what she was up to. "What is it?"

"Oh, stop comlaining!" She snapped in exasperation and Madara relented, keeping quiet.

Konan eventually reached the garage and opened the freezer where Madara was amazed to see tons of bottles; wine, whiskey, vodka - anything and everything. "Who the fuck woulda thought... Konan's an alcoholic." He looked at her as if she was a heavensent angel.

Konan flushed heavily, stepping back so Madara could take his pick. "They're not mine, I hold them for everyone else. Unlike everyone else, I manage to keep myself away from the cops." Okay, so, some of it was hers. _SOME_.

Madara reached in and fished out a bottle of vodka, reading the labels to gauge how effective it would be. A few seconds later he pulled Konan to him, kissing her on the forehead. "You - my dear - are my new best friend~!"

Konan made a face as he pulled away. "Ewww, who knows where your faggot mouth has been!?" She teased, wiping her hand over her forehead.

Madara smirked at her. "I bet you can guess." Then he left for the party again, Konan making disturbed noises as she followed him out.

Half a bottle of very strong vodka later, Madara was starting to wonder when Itachi grew two heads.

Oh, and where the fuck Zetsu went. That was very important too. Seriously, Madara hadn't seen him for an hour and a half.

At least it _felt_ like an hour and a half.

Abandoning his liquor, he made his way to the back door, sliding it open and stepping outside. Dammit, the sun was bright. Fucking summer....  
He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked around, disappointed to find the back yard deserted. He peeked around one side of the house - nothing. With a little wobble he turned around and checked the other side of the house, where he found Zetsu sitting against the house, his head pressed against his knees and his arms shielding the side of his face. He looked pathetic.

Madara made his way over, sliding down beside the man. All though he was slightly drunk, he managed to stare down at Zetsu seriously. "...Hey."

Zetsu glanced up at the familiar voice, golden eyes shocked. "H-hey...." He could tell Madara was a little smashed but he'd seen a fully fucked Madara convince twelve cops he wasn't drunk with nothing but words so he wasn't surprised to see him talking legibly.

"What's wrong?" Almost without thinking, the Uchiha reached out to brush a tear away from Zetsu's cheek.

Understandably, the two-toned man jerked back, nearly cracking his head against the side of Konan's house. He turned and backed up, pulling himself to his feet. "What's wrong!? How dare you ask me that!" He was shaking but he couldn't believe that Madara was this full of himself.

Calmly, the Uchiha stood and didn't make a move towards Zetsu, letting the man say what he wanted.

"You cheated on _ME_! With DEIDARA! You lied so you could be with him!" The tears were rewelling in Zetsu's eyes and he soon found he couldn't keep his voice down. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH AT NIGHT! I'm always seeing you, remembering you, wishing you were THERE... it isn't FAIR!" Running out of anything but tears, Zetsu gave up on speaking, letting the sobs rip from him, his tears blurring his vision.

The yelling had brought most of the Akatsuki out for a look-see, everyone curious as to why Zetsu of all people was shouting. Heads peered around the house, nobody attempting to be stealthy at the situation. Pein broke out of the crowd to approach Zetsu, hurt to see him crying so horribly. Before he got two steps out of the crowd, Madara had seized Zetsu, pulling the man to him. Their lips crashed together and Madara could taste the tears, drinking in the sorrow.

"It wasn't fair..." Madara breathed as he broke the kiss, still holding Zetsu to him. It nearly broke his pride as he spoke the next words: "I was such a fucking idiot, so stupid for leaving you..." He could hear Zetsu's sharp intake of breath. "I would do anything to have you back..."

There was a silence.

"Of course..." Madara pulled away, taking a step back from Zetsu. "If you're happier with Pein, I understand..." He shot the ginger a rather nasty look, contradicting his own words. He turned back to the silent, unmoving man. "I... whatever's best for you, Zuzu...." He whispered, looking into golden eyes with his own remorseful - if dull from the alcohol - crimson eyes.

Zuzu did it. The waterworks kicked back to life a third time and Zetsu lunged at the Uchiha, tackling him to the ground and showering him with sloppy kisses and tear drops.  
--x

Close to two in the morning... the party ended. Konan had just taken a shower and let everyone do whatever and when she exited, everyone was gone. Dressed in her pajamas, she pulled an empty garbage bag into the room and started piling trash into it, sitting on her knees. A can dropped into the bag from above her and she jumped, jerking her head around and coming face to knee with...

"Pein?" She stared up at the ginger who quickly stooped to help her pick up.

"Here. You just showered, I'll do it." The quiet words were paired with his motion of pushing Konans hands away, grabbing the trashbag and pulling it towards him. He turned away after that, making his way to the other side of the room under the prefix of cleaning.

It was silent for a long time, Konan staring at the floor and Pein cleaning up. Eventually the room was remotely clean and Pein tied the bag off, setting it by the doorway to the kitchen and then standing. He surveyed the quiet, decent looking room, running a hand through his orange hair. "Alright then... I guess I'll be leavin-" He turned towards the door in time to have Konan run at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. "K-Konan...!" His ringed eyes widened, making his bewilderment at her actions known.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, unable to bring her eyes up to look at him. "About Zetsu and Madara a-and everything... ever since kindergarden, when you became my very first friend... I always thought the least I could do was keep you safe. I... I apologize for failing." She pulled away from him and bowed down at the waist, a physical way of showing her apology.

Gray, ringed eyes stayed widened and Pein couldn't bring himself to move. He'd never known Konan had felt so strongly about their friendship - and all this time, he hardly paid any attention to it. It just... was. Letting out a deep breath of air, he knelt down on a knee, tilting her face up to look at him. "Konan... you didn't fail me. You're a terrific friend, and-" He was cut off by the indigo haired girl closing the distance between them rapidly, her soft lips ghosting over his for a mere hesitating second before they pressed firmly against his own.

She pulled away when he didn't respond, flushing. Pein liked GUYS, why was she making an ass out of herself? Her eyes welled up with tears out of pure embarassment and she stumbled back a step, straightening up. "I-I'm sorry, I know you like guys, I dunno what came over me...."

Konan kept retreating as Pein stood and approached her, something close to wonder in his eyes.

"And, I mean, w-we're like, best friends, right? S-so I understand that i-it'd be completely weird... and, plus--"

"Konan. Shut. Up." The blue haired girl shut her mouth instantly at his words, finding herself quite literally against a wall. Pein leaned in close to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Tch. Some best friend you are. If we were REALLY best friends... you'd know I'm not gay."

Konan blinked at him cluelessly.

"I'm bi."

The distance between them was closed yet again, by Pein this time.

--x

That night, as Zetsu laid his head on Madara's chest and felt an arm wrap around his waist... he couldn't help but feel like everything was going right for the world.

It was true what they say -

You can make yourself a beautiful facade, a mask of lies to hide your feelings behind... but, in all honesty... people never change.

--x END

**a/n.** HEY HEY YOU YOU

That's all. c; I hope you enjoyed it.

Marina -- Merry late Christmas. 3


End file.
